


The Gang Wars

by miseryysmith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Brian's the new guy, Delirious has a thing for weapons, Gangs, I love giving them a fuckton of weapons, M/M, Moo is overprotective, Or maybe just really clingy, Swearing, They all dropped out of college, They all have a common weapons dealer, Vanoss is a snooty rich kid, but are somehow still successful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryysmith/pseuds/miseryysmith
Summary: One of the most highest crime-rated cities in the world.Three rivalry gangs with a fuck ton of weapons.Fourteen weird ass gang members (and one disloyal weapons dealer).The very... very tall tale of a rich young entrepreneur, a broke ass weapon lover who drinks his problems away, a weird sad guy who panics a lot for no reason, a rowdy gang leader who never went to classes as a kid, a guy who spends all his days making robots, an actually somewhat responsible adult, an actually really responsible adult, an ex-police officer who's violent as fuck, the blind guy that has  to hold back the one who's violent as fuck, the only rowdy one that's still completely level-headed, the one who's usually no where to be found, the one who never leaves his computer, a lazy gang member who's obsessed with movies in 3-D, a "friend" who secretly hates everyone, and a nearly-homeless guy who just wants to party.





	1. I Thought We Had A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhah
> 
> I hope you enjoyyy

"Welcome to our gang. You can call it BBS. If you'd like I'll go g-"  
"Wait... is this just-? N-Not a... a um... a gang?"  
"When you're in BBS, it's a gang, I guess. There's no questioning the leader's authority."  
"Wait- You guys have a leader?"  
"I mean- We're a gang." He shrugged apologetically for not having a better answer, "What- What's your name?"  
"Um... What's yours...?"  
"I asked you first."  
"Brian."  
"Ah-Ah-Ah, that simply won't do. We'll need to get you a nickname... 'Brian'. Now, come on. I'm sure the boss would be very happy to meet you." He began up  
the stairs,  
"Hey, you never told me your name!" Brian slowed him down. The gang member slowly turned around with a kind smile on his face and lowered his sunglasses,  
"You can call me Moo."  
"Quite a name." Brian laughed nervously as he was led up the stairs through an intimidatingly large mansion. The two stopped at the door at the very  
end of the hall and Moo knocked on it.  
"Yup, it's open."  
Brian let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Or even why he was holding it for that matter. Maybe because their leader's voice actually sounded  
somewhat normal and sort of nice? Moo pushed open the door and there sat a fairly tall and lean guy with raven black hair, a red leather jacket with two white stripes  
on either sleeve, matching red high tops, and he also had sunglasses much alike Moo.

"Here's our new gang member. His name's Brian." Moo nudged Brian forward gently.  
"What's up? I'm Vanoss. I run this thing." He gestured vaguely to the air and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Brian reluctantly shook his hand.  
"Pretty professional for a gangster." Brian commented aloud.  
"Don't underestimate me, Brian. I'm an entrepreneur." Vanoss let go of his hand and turned away.  
"Woah, were you just given a business?"  
"I was offered one from my parents, but I bought my own anyways." Vanoss smirked.  
"What?! Why? Are you crazy?!" Brian shrieked,  
Vanoss shrugged,  
"I like to spend money like a power-hungry asshole."  
"Glad to see you're one of those." Brian mumbled under his breath. "Is this what I have to look forward to?"  
"You can look forward to this, but you have more things to look out for." Vanoss warned.  
"What- What do you mean?"  
"The gangs Omega and one nameless gang. Omega is ran by gang leader Ohm himself and the nameless is definitely the most dangerous, run by our worst enemies  
Wildcat and Delirious. You cannot befriend anyone from either of these gangs."

"H-How do I know who's in these-"  
"Gangs!" Moo pitched in.  
"Yeah, whatever- How do I know who's in these gangs anyways?" Brian asked. Vanoss held up a finger and slid over to his desk, opening a drawer that was filled  
to the brim with files, binders, and folders. He pulled out two thick binders and shoved them into Brian's arms.  
"The blue one is Wildcat's nameless gang and the green one is Ohm's Omega. Everything we know about all the members are in those binders." Vanoss went back and  
dramatically slammed his desk drawer shut, "Your can stay in the fifth door on the right down the hallway. Moo, show him down."  
"Of course." Moo responded and shut the door behind them.  
"This city is crazy..." Brian groaned.  
"Just wait until you see the gang brawls."  
"Wha-What?!" Brian yelled, almost dropping the heavy binders.  
"Yeah, whenever our gangs see each other in the streets, they just fight it out like they don't care if they die or something... Well, here we  
are." Moo poked the binders, "Better study up. The more you know about these weird gangs, the better." Moo closed Brian's door for him. Brian sat down at the desk in  
his room like a robot, in a cold sweat. He dropped the binders on the desk with a loud thud and opened up the blue one labeled "Nameless".

"Page 1: We don't really know why we hate these guys so much. It's just sort of tradition... BUT WE DESPISE THEM ANYWAYSSS!!!  
Table of Contents -  
Page 2: Wildcat  
Page 3: Delirious  
Page 4: FourZero  
Page 5: Smii7y"

Brian warily turned to the second page,

"Name: Tyler  
Gang name: Wildcat  
Position(s): Leader of the nameless gang, ex-infiltrator for the nameless  
Hair color: Light brown  
Eye color: Blue  
Other info: Has disguised as a spy once before to infiltrate BBS - caution, very aggressive - caution"

There was a picture of the guy himself in a sheet protector. He had cold blue eyes and light brown hair, and in the picture, it looked as if he was holding a  
gun and shooting at someone and the picture was taken in a blur, the only thing in focus was Wildcat's actual face. Brian felt uncomfortable looking at the page for  
so long and turned to page three.

"Name: Jonathan  
Gang name: Delirious  
Position(s): Head brawler for the nameless gang, ex-leader of the nameless  
Hair: Brown  
Eye color: Unknown - wears strange contacts too often  
Other info: Gave up position as leader to Wildcat because of a strange obsession with weapons - caution, known to drink often, caution"

The picture of Delirious sent shivers down Brian's spine. In his hands he held a giant sledge hammer (even almost taller than himself) with one end made of a  
large block of metal and the other side a large, sharp blade. On the very other end of the long handle was a pointed end so both ends of the hammer could be used to  
damage. Delirious' eye whites were completely black and he only had white irises. Brian immediately realized what it meant by not knowing his actual eye color. There  
was blood splattered across his huge sledgehammer and the whole front side of his chest, yet the man seemed to be laughed hysterically, which honestly made Brian sick.

What kind of sick freak is this guy?

He'd finish the binders later...

Brian moaned and shut the binder. Maybe he wasn't fit to be in a gang... He pushed himself off the desk to stand up, legs nervous and weak. Brian never would  
have had to been here if it wasn't for- For... Forget it, he couldn't remember. In fact, he couldn't remember anything past a couple days ago, which weirded him out a  
bit, but he brushed it off anyways. Brian sighed and oopened his door, leaving into the hallway. While he was walking, he admired the magnificent light fixture hanging  
from the ceiling, causing him to run into someone.  
"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Brian apologized.  
"It's my fault. Are you the new guy?" The man asked.  
"Yeah... Um, yeah. My name's Brian."  
"Call me Basically." He outstretched his arm for a handshake, which Brian gratefully returned, "I was just about to go on a request. Wanna come along so I can  
show you the ropes?" Basically offered.  
"Um... S-"  
"He can't." A sudden voice behind him stated firmly.  
"Wh-?" Brian turned around to see Moo, who was holding what looked to be an ID card and he had a belt with loops full of different types of knives.  
"Huh? Oh, you have somewhere to be?" Basically smirked apologetically.  
"Yes, actually. I was just about to take Brian, here, to the weapons dealer to get his own weapons. Maybe he can join you later." Moo smiled in a strange way,  
cocking his head and sighing almost as if he was irritated, "Let's go." He grabbed Brian by the wrist and began down the staircase. When they got to the bottom of the  
stairs and were out of earshot of Basically, Brian simply asked,  
"Why?"  
"I..." Moo paused, "I just don't like that guy."  
"Again, why?"  
He paused longer this time, as if he had to think about it,  
"It feels like he's always hiding something. I know I'm right, and I'm going to figure him out. I'm not BBS' investigator for nothing." Moo huffed before  
walking faster. The pushed through the front doors onto the cold, frosty street. Snow began to lightly fall from the sky as Moo led Brian down the street and into a  
wide alleyway that looked like it led to some kind of mechanic shop blocked by a sheet metal fence with a small chainink gate in it. Right when they turned the corner,  
from behind the fence they both heard metal banging against metal and two people talking. The metal noise stopped,

"There you go. He's good as new."  
The other voice sighed in a mixture of relief and joy,  
"I'm so glad you could fix 'im, man! I thought it'd never be recovered after... After the guy..." His words faded away.  
"Yeah, yeah. Thank me later. Now hurry along before you run into some other you-know-who's."  
"See ya." And he began to walk. The sound of his steps were almost like a shovel being stabbed into snow. Moo pushed Brian against the wall,

"Hide!" He whispered loudly into Brian's ear.  
"What?! Why?!"  
"It's Delirious!"  
"Why don't we just fight him?"  
"If you saw his favorite weapon, you wouldn't be saying that right now. Shit, get down!" They kneeled down behind the fence. The chain gate shook as Delirious  
unlocked the padlock and exited, holding the absurdly sized sledgehammer with blades on it that Brian saw in the binder. Delirious wore a long blue trench coat,  
tattered with dirt and black combat boots with a sharp spike on the toe and one on the heel (Brian assumed for the purpose of kicking, which made him wince). Hung  
around his hips was a tool belt filled with different sized blades, sharp, straight, curved, duel-wield, you name it, he had it. In his left hand he held the handle of  
his double sided sledgehammer and in his right hand his pale fingers were entwined with a double bladed knuckle duster where the blades folded out from the sides.  
Brian honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had a katana down his pant leg and the bag he had slung around his should was full of shurikens or throwing knives or some  
shit.  
"H-How the fuck is that legal?!" Brian shrieked once the man in question was too far away to hear.  
"Well, technically... It's not. L-Let's go." Moo grabbed his wrist once again and unlocked the gate himself, it clanking shut loudly behind them once they  
entered the seeming junkyard.  
"What is this place...?"  
"The weapon dealer's. And he's got some fucking explaining to do..." Moo ducked under the partially opened garage door to find a man working on two golden spiked knuckle dusters with the name "Vanoss" engraved into them. Huh. So they're Vanoss's.

 

"What the fuck, Anthony?!" Moo slapped the man's shoulder, causing him to spin around  
.  
"Wha-What?" He asked, oblivious to what was going on. Once he registered the situation he rolled his eyes, "What are you going on about, now?"

"How do you explain that psychopath that just walked outta here?!" Moo yelled and Anthony's face became nervous, "We had a fucking deal!"

"Wh-What de-" Brian stuttered only to be cut off again.

"I- H-He's the only other one that I serve outside of BBS, I fucking swear, man." 

"Bullshit!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"If you lie to me one more time, I'm gonna have to get Vanoss."

"I'm not lying, man!"

"How the fuck do you explain this whole wall of melees that you 'usually' have covered with a sheet?"

"Okay, those are literally all Delirious', I swear. You can check. He fucking carves his name into everything."

"Then- Then how do you explain these guns on this rack?! We all know Delirious doesn't use anything that's a ranged weapon."

"Fuck- I'm so-"

"Let's go." Moo grabbed Brian's wrist and started walking away.

 

Was- Was this just a thing he let himself do, now?!

 

"Shit- Shit-" Anthony mumbled to himself as the two disappeared behind the foggy snow-filled air. A few minutes later, the pair burst through the mansion doors and Moo finally let go of Brian's wrist,  
"Stay here," He muttered before fleeting up the staircase.

Brian felt strange. Like he didn't really feel like he should stay as he was just instructed. He hummed to himself before shaking his head and bolting out the door into a hazy winter blizzard that he didn't feel like coming back from. He ran to who knows where, all he knew that his brain was telling him to go there. He tugged on his scarf, but strangely enough, he didn't feel cold.


	2. Traitor Number One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian stops somewhere unfamiliar, but is reminded of its purpose soon enough (in not a very pleasant way). Meanwhile, Vanoss beats Anthony up, Delirious' weapon obsession is revealed, while every gang is about to meet up in an unpleasant situation.

Brian's legs stopped carrying him when he reached the front of a rundown looking abandoned apartment building. For some reason, he did not remember ever being here, yet this is where he'd stopped. Brian shrugged to himself and knocked on the building's metal door. A screen came out of the door and a robotic voice spoke from above,  
"Place your hand on the screen." Brian did as he was instructed and placed his chilled hand against the even colder screen. The robotic voice responded,

"Experiment #3 - Model: Brian - Code: 3395 - Welcome back to headquarters, Experiment #3." The metal door slid open and revealed the inside of the building which was actually very technology based in contrast to the deceivingly run down exterior. Brian took a step inside and someone who he couldn't quite catch the face of automatically pulled him aside. Brian was pushed onto a metal platform that extended mechanic arms that grasped his ankles and wrists in place.

"What's going on?" He just now asked, struggling against the arms that held him in place, which didn't budge.

"Hand me the original memory card." The voice requested from behind him.

"Right away." A different voice called back. A weird feeling appeared on the back of Brian's neck, vaguely like someone drawing a line with a pen across his neck. And then it happened a second time.

"Place the recognized memory card in the tray over on my desk. I'll reboot him now." Was the last thing Brian heard before his vision went dark and he blacked out. It was only a second again until he regained consciousness. A man stepped in front of him and gave him a wave,

"Hello, Experiment #3. Do you recognize me?" 

Experiment #3 observed the man in front of him. He had short light brown hair and very pale skin. It looked like he hadn't been outside in days. He wore black framed glasses and a black suit and tie.

"Of course. Your name is Craig, otherwise known as Mini. You are the engineer for the city's gang dubbed 'Omega'. You built me from the ground up." 

"Good. Now, who are you?"

"I am Experiment #3, but I shall refer to myself as Brian when I am undercover. My code is 3395. I am the robot sent out from 'Omega' to infiltrate the gang dubbed 'BBS' and figure out information." 

"Tell me everything you learned from your first trip to their headquarters."

"Unfortunately, I cannot remember any of that information while I have my current memory card in." 

Craig groaned and trudged over to his cluttered desk covered with spare robot parts and scattered papers. He picked up the first memory card and slid into a rolling chair at another desk,  
"John, extract the current memory card from Experiment #3's memory slot and bring it here." A couple seconds went by and nothing happened, "Kryoz! I'm not going to ask again!"

"Uh, uh... Sorry, sir!" John ran across Experiment #3's field of vision for a second before running behind him. It felt like someone drew on the back of his neck again and John returned to Craig and handed him the memory card that was just in Experiment #3's neck. Craig inserted both memory cards into a computer and began to type and click furiously. After a few minutes, he stood up and pulled out one memory card.

"What did you do to it...?" John asked.

"I combined both collections of memories and I transferred them onto one card so he remembers everything." Craig said, inserting it into the back of Experiment #3's neck, "I also learned the information he obtained just by putting the cards into my computer which is much easier than asking him."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" John blinked, confused. Mini was silent for a second before saying,

"Shut the fuck up."

"Is the experiment ready for his second departure?" A short man with light brown hair, a grey suit, and a blindfold over his eyes approached.

"Yes, boss." The two other men responded in unison.

"Yes, of course, boss." Brian agreed, the metal arms finally freeing him.

"Then be off." Ohm pulled the blindfold off his eyes and winked at Brian, waving him out the door.

-

Moo sat in the front room of their headquarters, tapping his foot nervously on the wooden floors. Currently, he'd just told Vanoss about Anthony's betrayl and how he broke their deal, and when Moo came back to the front room from telling him, Brian was fucking gone. He'd been freaking out for the past hour. A man he'd just met that day... but it felt like he'd met him years ago.

After about thirty minutes of panicking his head off, the door opened with a cold gust of wind to reveal both Brian and Vanoss at the door. Moo immediately stood up and rushed towards them,  
"Brian! Where the fuck were you?! I was so worried." 

"I..." Brian thought of a reasonable place, "I was just taking a walk. I'm... I'm sorry." He hung his head as he apologized. Moo sighed,

"Just- Tell me if you're going somewhere next time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Brian apologized again before Moo turned to Vanoss,

"And what did you do?!" 

"Beat him up and shot his leg. But at least I got my knuckle dusters on time." Vanoss held up the two golden knuckle dusters with his name engraved in them that Brian had seen the other day when Anthony was working on them. A shiver ran down Brian's spine when Vanoss said he shot Anthony's leg, even though that's usually literally just their job. Moo winced and looked over at Brian,

"Well, looks like we'll have to get you some weapons another time. For now, you can just borrow some of the others' from the armory downstairs. Follow me." Moo led him down a dark hallway on the first floor that led to stairs going down to the basement which was very dimly lit. The armory had tall metal shelves that separated into four different aisles. Each aisle had some sort of sign pointing to it that said the owner of the aisle. The first one said "Vanoss's shit" and the aisle mostly consisted of rifles, pistols, shotguns, the occasional knuckle duster, and one huge ass rocket launcher. The next aisle said, "Nogla stuff" painted messily in green paint and the aisle had an abundance of sniper rifles, nunchucks, and one baseball bat. The third aisle had a sign that said "Moo" in thick, bold letters and his aisle was completely composed of pistols that were clearly meant to be dual wielded because of how they were all placed in different containers in pairs (not to mention there was one sniper rifle). The last aisle was labeled "Basically" in chicken-scratch, clearly written in a hurry. In the aisle were bats, handguns, shotguns, rifles, a couple knives, and a perfectly straight blade hung alone on the wall which clearly wasn't meant for every single occasion.

"We'll have to make you your own aisle sooner or later, but for now you can borrow some of my weapons." Moo stepped into his aisle, gesturing around him, "You can choose anything except-" He grabbed a container with matching pistols, one silver and one gold, "These ones." He carefully set the container back down and stepped out of Brian's way so he could pick a few weapons. Brian chose a standard revolver, Moo's only sniper rifle, and begged him into giving him one of Basically's knives.

"Okay. Best know how to shoot, because our first mission's tomorrow."

\------

He left Anthony's place with a smirk, puncturing the snow with the spiked heel and toe of his boots with every step he took. He hummed cheerfully as he made his way down the snow ridden street, kissing the head of his sledgehammer cheerfully.

"Got him fixed?" He heard a familiar voice and spun around, spotting one of his fellow gang members.

"Smiity? What'd'ya think you're doing out here, too?" 

"I asked you a question..." Smiity pointed out. The man in question rolled his eyes,

"Yup, Anthony's made him good as new. And I'm so glad." 

"Still got any explanation?" Smiity laughed.

"Mm, no, not really." He hummed. He didn't really know why he called weapons "he's". He'd once said 

_"It's like how everyone calls boats and cars 'she's'! That means weapons need to be called 'he's'."_

Which didn't make much sense nowadays, but it sort of just stuck with him anyways.

"Are you heading back?" Smiity asked, falling into step beside him.

"Yup. And you?"

"What else would I be doing?"

"Where even were you? You were gone even when I left." 

"Delirious..." Smiity shook his head, "Everyone has secrets."

\------

Delirious and Smiity arrived back at their headquarters, a three story glass building. Probably wasn't the best idea in hindsight if they ever got attacked by another gang, but it looked nice, which was all that mattered at the time. Delirious typed in the code by the door, which let both of them in and they were greeted by Wildcat and FourZero arguing over probably something stupid again.

"Okay, you look after these two and make sure they don't kill each other. I'm gonna go down to my armory and put these beauties away." Delirious joked, heading down to his own personal armory (which he had because he had so many fucking weapons that they couldn't contain them all in the shared armory).

"On it."

Delirious trotted down to his armory, happily humming as he ran his fingers along the short-bladed side of his sledgehammer. His armory was like something you'd only see in movies and in your nightmares. Every single wall was lined with weapon racks full to the brim, there were aisles upon aisles of shelves, and right in the center of everything was a very prized weapon case where he put his favorite sledgehammer he named his Bladehammer (for lack of better naming skills - simply because it is both a sledgehammer and a blade). He waltzed over to the Bladehammer's case and placed it carefully inside, and then turned down his specified "knuckle duster/brass knuckles" aisle to put away his newly obtained double-knifed knuckle duster. He'd have to name it later. Considering how much time he had left until the next mission, he went over to a box and pulled out a piece of cloth he'd normally polished his weapons with. 

_I have time to polish my weapons before the next mission... Yeah..._

He passed through his baseball bats, "Lefty, Denthead, Swing..." After about fifteen more he moved onto a wall of clubs, hammers, a wall of saws (mentionable that he possessed both hand saws and chainsaws), a wall of nunchucks, a couple of whips, a fucking boomerang for some reason, a whole aisle of knuckle dusters, a whole two aisles of different knives, daggers, and bayonets, an aisle of melee weapons that were also throw-able, three coils of rope, a whole aisle of miscellaneous items that weren't even meant to be used as weapons (yet he used anyways), a shelf of axes and tomahawks, and finally his favorite sledgehammer-double-ended-blade thing.

At the end of that he was fucking exhausted and went straight upstairs to sleep although it was only six PM.

\--

_Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._

_What the hell is that noise...?_

He wrenched his eyes open to see sunlight streaming through his room's window. The noise was coming from his door. He stood himself up and trudged over to the door, opening it, only to get a fist to the face from Tyler.

"Ow. What the fuck?" 

"Shit! Sorry, just don't have time to apologize any longer because we're goin' to be fucking late for our mission if you don't hurry your ass up!" Wildcat yelled and slammed the door in Delirious' face again.

_Shit! The mission!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of this complete fucking shit show (lmao)
> 
> Also don't ask how they all dropped out of college and evan's still an entrepreneur and they're all really successful lol
> 
> Also, also, sorry about all the delirious focus this chapter, i just like the idea of him being fucking loaded with weapons and shit


End file.
